


Fools With Benefits

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Smut, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan and Phil have a ‘‘friends with benefits’‘ kind of relationship. They are both in love and afraid to confess in case the lose each other. What will happen when they both decide to come clear with the other on the same day which happens to be Phil’s brother’s wedding? Will everything turn out okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

“You back looks great all scratched up.” Dan said as he bit his lower lip while he checked Phil out from the bed, who was putting his black skinny jeans in the middle of the bedroom.

They had just had sex and now Phil was getting ready to go and help his brother with some wedding thing. Or at least what is what Dan understood before the two of them stumbled into his flat and ended up undressing each other in the hallway.

“Yeah?” Phil looked at him over his shoulder, also looking at Dan as if he was the most delicious treat he was going to eat, “Yours should look the same after you fucked me yesterday in the sofa, I bet it also looks good.” he said with a cheeky smile before grabbing his button up shirt and rapidly doing up the buttons.

Dan chuckled at this and threw him a pillow, which Phil easily dodged by ducking his head and landed by his closet “Go or you will be late!”

Phil offered him a smile before picking up the pillow and throwing it back to Dan, who grabbed it and clutched it to his naked chest.

“See you at uni.” And with that Phil was gone.

_____________

Dan laid in his bed just thinking for an hour after Phil had left, still hugging the pillow the blue eyed had thrown at him. He and Phil weren’t in a relationship, they were just “friends with benefits” you could say. After a drunken hook-up at one of their many uni parties, they decided to continue having sex without any strings attached, just two guys helping each other out, that was it.

They first established some rules. One, just pecks were allowed, no tongue action (they only kissed pasionately that first time and that was it, no more) and two, if any of them wanted to meet and they weren’t with each other already they would text “I’m lonely” and the other would come, only if they were in the mood too.

But Dan was having trouble with this “relationship”. Everytime he and Phil meet he always had the urge to kiss him deep, but he knew he couldn’t and had to repress it. Oh, yeah, he also forgot to mention he was in love with Phil.

Somewhere in their agreement Dan realized that he wanted more than just casual sex with Phil. He wanted little dates in the park and lazy Sundays by the tv; but, he was sure Phil didn’t want that with him.

Dan let out a long sigh before climbing out of now cold sheets and heading to the shower. He needed to clear his mind.

_____________

Phil was mindlessly walking to meet his brother to talk about his wedding. Yeah, Martyn was getting married to his high school sweethart and he still hadn’t found anyone. Well, he kind of had Dan but… They were just “friends with benefits” so it really wasn’t a boyfriend/boyfriend relationship, and he wanted one of those. But not with anyone, just with Dan. He wanted to be with Dan; he wanted to be his boyfriend.

He had been wanting to ask Dan out properly, but he was afraid the brown haired didn’t want something more and their “friends with benefits” thing would go to waste along with their friendship. He let out a frustrated groan at this, he didn’t think being in love with someone would be so difficult.

“What’s bothering you so much, little brother?” a deep voice said behind him, making Phil jump a bit.

“Martyn! Don’t scare me like that!” the blue eyed turned around to hug his brother, “Nothing, just, life things…”

“Life things, uh? Do these life things have brown eyes and hair?” Martyn teased him, poking him in the ribs, “by the way, when are you going to tell Dan you love him?”

“Shhh! I don’t want the whole street to know!” Phil shushsed him, grabbing him by the forearm and pulling him to the zebra crossing, waiting for the light to turn green. “And I don’t know, I just don’t wanna lose him, okay?”

He was glad he told Martyn about his agreement with Dan. He had to after he showed up one day with hickeys on his neck and Martyn practically pressured him to tell him who he was seeing.

“I know that Phil, but maybe it’s best if you finally tell him, I mean, you two cannot keep this forever, right?” Martyn was right. They couldn’t keep this forever and he knew it. “Well, maybe…”

“Maybe what, Martyn? Just spit out what you wanna say.”

“Maybe you could tell him at my wedding! You are still bringing Dan as your ’‘plus one” right? It will be all romantic and nice.“ the oldest Lester rushed out, not wanting Phil to stop him midsentence.

’'I don’t think it’s a good idea… your wedding it’s only a week away, it is too soon! I’m not ready.” Phil complained. Saturday was just a week away and it was going to be an stressing week and… no, he couldn’t.

“You want me to be honest? I think Dan deserves to know that you love him, you cannot keep dragging you both into the rabbit hole of what a ’'friends with benefits” relationship or whatever it is that you two have, don’t you think?“ Martyn responded, now being him who had to bring his brother by the forearm so they could cross the street.

Phil nooded, really debating in his head if he should just go with his brother’s idea…

’'Don’t think too much about it, little brother. If you feel brave enough to tell him at the wedding just do, if not, well, you could always tell him some other day, but don’t wait years, please!” Martyn almost pleaded him in the middle of the street.

“Okay, I will think about it but I don’t promise anything!” Phil said, lifting his voice a bit at the last word.

“That’s my bro!” and then Martyn ruffled his hair, messing up his not so straightened black hair that had been slightly disheveled after his activities with Dan a few minutes ago…

“Stop it!” Phil laughed, trying to tame his hair, “Let’s go have a coffee before you start rating about how much you like the flavour for your wedding cake for the seventeenth time in this past week.”

“I think I only said it fifteen, but okay.”

Phil just contunued walking faster, leaving his brother behind.

_____________

Dan had invited his friend Louise over on Tuesday so she could help him with the suit he was going to wear to Phil’s brother’s wedding. Phil was Martyn’s best man and Dan was going as his 'plus one’ since he wasn’t really dating anyone and what a better way to bare a family wedding than bringing your best friend slash fuckbuddy to it, uh?

He and Phil hadn’t been able to see each other yesterday or today at uni, they both had busy schedules and Phil even more with the wedding being in like five days so he just texted each other in class breaks or at night. He was kind of missing Phil’s presence, and it had just been a few days…

“I think you should wear the black one, Dan, the grey doesn’t suit you that much…” Louise commented, watching Dan’s reflection on the giant mirror of his bedroom.

“Yeah, I also think so…” Dan murmured, appreciating the body the suit made him. He looked great. “Now, which tie?” he turned to face Louise and picked up the two he though they would look the best on him and he held them against his chest which was claded in the white button up shirt he was wearing underneath his suit.

“Um, you know, the scarlet red looks great but the emerald green though, it looks amazing!” Louise exclaimed, snatching the red one from Dan’s hand and throwing it behind her, “also Phil loves green so it’s a bonus.”

“Yeah, he loves green, it’s his favourite colour…” Dan ducked his head and turned around again, trying not to show the blush that was appearing on his cheeks due to the though of Phil linking his tie.

“Do not dare to hide your rosy cheeks from me Daniel Howell!” Louise said, pointing at the reflection in the mirror where she could see everything, “I know thinking of Phil makes you al soft so don’t even try!”

Dan chuckled. Louise was a great friend, really. When he told her he and Phil had a kind of no-strings-attached sex she had been a bit worried about him, but about a few months ago he confessed to her that he had fallen in love with Phil and was waiting for the perfect moment to tell him and she was estastic. Even though he didn’t think Phil loved him back he couldn’t hide his feelings anymore.

“Are you planning on telling him you love him at the wedding?” Louise’s voice brought him back to reality, “I know you think he doesn’t love you back but let me tell you, I have seen the way he looks at you at lectures or when we all hang out and that is love, I know it when I see it.”

“I don’t know, it’s his brother’s wedding, he will probably be around his family all the time…” Dan muttered, giving up trying to tie the piece of clothing around his neck and sitting next to Louise in his bed, “I just realized that casual sex with him it’s not enough for me. I want to hold his hand while we walk or kiss him everytime he jumps from excitement when he gets a good grade on a essay but I cannot do that because I’m not his boyfriend and it sucks.” Dan sighed and let his body fall slowly against the mattress, ending with a 'puf’.

Louise put a comforting hand over his knee, shaking it a bit, “I think you should tell him, maybe by the end of the wedding, see if you can get him alone…”

Dan was silently thinking about what his friend was saying before speaking again, “If it doesn’t work out you are going to have to buy all the ice cream and tissues that are left in the supermarket next to your flat.”

“It will, don’t worry. It will.” Louise offered him a smile before letting herself fall back down onto the mattress also, “Now, what do you say we watch a movie in our pyjamas, eh?”

“You are the best, Louise. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, you know I’m here for everything Dan, but now, popcorn and movies await!” Louise jumped from the bed and held out a hand for her friend so he could lift himself up.

“You know? Popcorn is Phil’s favourite food, he eats it everytime; when he is studying, reading a book, playing videogames… ” Dan cheekily told her, grabbing her hand and standing up next to her.

Louise let out a groan and smaked him on the shoulder, “Stop being so in love Howell, ugh, it’s disgusting.”

Even though she was already out of the room she could hear Dan’s loud laugh echoing through the hallway, following her to prepare the movie night.

_____________

The day was finally here. It was the Saturday his brother was getting married and he couldn’t stop pacing around the church’s altar stairs, where he would be standing in less than an hour.

Phil felt a bit guilty because on the previous days to the wedding he had practically ignored Dan because of his nerves even though he had wanted the opposite of that. He just wanted a comforting hug from the brown eyed and to tell him everything was going to be fine, that he wasn’t going to fuck it up as the clumsy guy he was.

What if he didn’t come because Phil just didn’t make sure he was going to come? What if Dan was mad at him and decided that not showing up whas the perfect revenge for it? No, Dan wouldn’t do that, right?

But not only that. He had also been worrying a lot about how to tell Dan he loves him. It was too much…

“Phil, you are going to create a hole on the floor with all your pacing.” he heard his mom’s voice a few feet away from him.

“I’m just nervous mum, what if I trip or something? You know coordination is not my thing…” Phil worriedly said, looking at the floor.

“It’s not going to happen, don’t worry dear. But I’m sensing something more is wrong, do you wanna talk about it?”

He knew his mom would sense that he couldn’t be just that nervous about tripping or falling. But he couldn’t tell his mum that he had just been ignoring his best friend and was afraid he wouldn’t come and ruin his plan of telling him that he loves him.

“I’m fine mum, it will go away.” He could see his mom didn’t believe him, but he didn’t care, this wasn’t the moment to confess something like that.

She just nodded and brought him into a hug, which he gladly accepted and let himself find some comfort in his mother’s arms “Dan will come, don’t worry, okay?”

Phil just separated himself from the hug to look dazzedly at his mum, 'how did she even know?’

“Philip, don’t look so surprised, a mother knows best.”

And with that Mrs. Lester made her way out of the venue to greet the few guests that were starting to arrive, leaving Phil to defeatedly sit in one of the benches.

_____________

Dan paid the taxi that brought him to the venue and was now climbing up the stairs to the main entrance of the church where the wedding was taking place.

He had been deep in thought all the way to here because he and Phil hadn’t been talking that much this week. He sensed Phil was just nervous and he probably didn’t want to bother him with wedding stuff, so he kept it all to himself like he always did, even though Dan had tried to approach Phil he just dismissed it, telling him he was fine when he clearly just needed a hug.

But now it wasn’t time to dwell on what happened those days before, he needed to make sure today went okay so he could finally confess his feelings, even though he was sure they wouldn’t be reciprocated…

A chirpy voice called him from the main entrance as he was just stepping the last few three stairs, “Daniel! It’s so nice too see you, look at you all dashing in that suit, such a handsome gentleman you are!”

“Hello Mrs. Lester, thank you so much,” Dan blushed a bit but still found his charm to compliment her too, “You look beautiful too, lilac looks good on you.”

Mrs. Lester just shushed him and grabbed his forearm, bringing him inside, “Now go, see if you can stop Phil from creating a hole by the altar from all the nervous pacing he was doing.”

“But…” and before Dan could even respond she was already greeting another guest.

The brown haired just sighed and started walking down further into the church, spotting Phil sitting down in one of the front rows, as if he was admiting the architecture from the church’s ceiling. The light that was streaming down the stained glass windows was creating different patterns on it, making the scenery much beautiful than it already was.

Dan quietly made his way down next to Phil, trying not to make any noise till he was sitting next to his best friend, who hadn’t spotted him already. “Nervous?”

Phil jumped up from the bench at the voice and let out a loud 'Ahhh’ at Dan’s appearence, “Dan! Don’t scare me like that again!”

Dan laughed, standing up in front of Phil, “I just had to, you were in the perfect position to be scared!” Phl just huffed, glad that Dan had decided to show up.

“At least you weren’t pacing like your mom told me you would be, care to tell me why are you so nervous?” Dan inquired, looking a bit worriedly at Phil, who sighed and stayed silent for what is seemed like minutes, as if he was debating if really tell Dan.

“I was worried you weren’t going to come,” Phil finally let out in a quiet voice, ducking his head down as if he was afraid of voicing his thoughts, “After I mostly ignored you this last few days I was afraid you wouldn’t come…”

“Hey,” Dan took a step closer, posing both hands on Phil’s forearms and rubbing them a bit, “I know you were nervous about the wedding. Yes, I felt that we were a bit distant but it’s okay, I understand.” Dan could sense Phil still needed a bit of reassuring.

“So we are good?” Phil lifted his head so he could look into the deep brown eyes in front of him.

“Of course,” Dan brought him into a hug, which he felt Phil needed by the way he clung to him.

Once they separated Dan was feeling a bit brave so he leaned in a bit so he could whisper into Phil’s ear, “now c'mon, let’s walk around a bit; you need to show how good you look in that suit.” He didn’t care if they weren’t a couple, he couldn’t pass the opportunity to compliment Phil.

The blue eyed’s cheek tinted red, but soon he leaned in also, feeling confident, “You look great too, I love the green tie, it’s my favourite colour as if you already didn’t know.”

Dan playfully pushed him back a bit, both of them laughing a bit before walking towards the gardens that were at the back of the church.

_____________

The whole ceremony was beautiful. Dan and Phil kept glancing at each other, and even though they were a few metres apart they could see the others’ watery eyes when they had heard the newlywed couple say 'I do’.

The just married couple was having its’ first dance in the middle of the hotel ballroom where they had had the banquet a few hours ago. All of the guests were admiring the way they couple moved easily around the room, big smiles in both of their faces. Phil must admit he was a bit jealous of his brother in that moment.

Phil wanted that so bad. The happiness Martyn was showing, sharing it with the person he loved most. But he couldn’t have that, not when that person didn’t love him back. He looked back at Dan, who was sitting next to him and saw the small smile he had on his face, admiring the couple as most of the others were doing. He was probably imagining himself and his future partner dancing this way, and that partner wasn’t Phil, he was sure of it… Just the thought of it made him want to cry.

Phil felt how his eyes were watering, and he didn’t want to cry in front of everyone, even thought he could pass it as an emotional moment he was sure his mother (and probably Dan) would notice that it wasn’t because of the wedding dance.

He suddenly heard the music change and blurry people making their way to the dancefloor, meaning the newlyweds’ dance had ended so he rapidly croaked out an 'excuse me’ and left the room almost running, not wanting anyone to see him cry.

_____________

It all happened in a blur. Dan was just enjoying the dancing couple and was about to ask Phil if he wanted to go outside to skip the dancing since they both didn’t really like it but Phil stood up faster than lightning, excused himself and went out. Dan could swear he heard Phil’s voice crack, as if he was about to cry.

He looked around, and his gaze met with Mrs. Lester, who had a bit of worried expression on her face as she had also seen Phil run out of the room. Dan saw her mouthing a 'go’ while moving her head in the direction of the door his son had escaped from not minutes ago. Dan didn’t even think about it and also darted out after Phil, hoping he hadn’t gone too far.

He looked in the bathroom first, but it was empty. He then tried by the room they had left their coats, but he wasn’t there either. He checked the big garden that surrounded the hotel and was about to turn back when he spoted a human figure sitting in one of the swinging benches that was hanging from the branches of a big tree.

Dan looked at him attentively. Phil had his head down, looking at how his feet just graced the gravel that was under the bench. He saw how the blue eyed sniffled a bit, he had been crying for sure.

He slowly approached him, “hey” he said softly, not wanting to disturb Phil, who just lifted his head and cleaned the few tears that were falling down from his eyes.

“What are you doing here, Dan? Just go back, I just needed a moment, that’s all…” Phil said, looking  to the left as Dan sat next to him by his right side.

“I’m not going anywhere, not when you are crying” Dan was thinking about grabbing his hand, but thought twice about it and decided not to.

Phil turned his head a bit as if he was about to tell some lame excuse about why he was crying, but Dan didn’t let him, “Don’t lie to me and tell me it’s because of the wedding, Phil Lester. I know you and I know something is making you sad.”

The blue eyed sighed deeply. “I was watching them dance and I was just thinking that I want something like that, you know? It made me realize how lonely I am.”

“But you have me.” Dan interrupted him, which made Phil look at him a bit surprised at his outburst, “I mean, we are best friends but we are not in a romantic relationship, we just fuck but…” he started to explain but he didn’t really know what or how to explain.

“But what?” Phil repeated, still looking at Dan, who was gaping like a fish as he was trying to find the best words to explain what he was about to say.

Dan sighed. It was now or never. Even if it ruined his friendship with Phil, it was time to confess his love for him.

“But, we could maybe have one?” Dan cautiously let out, as if he was counting his words. He looked back at Phil, who was just silent. 'I fucked up’ was the only thought repeatedly in Dan’s mind. “Look Phil, I’m sorry forget I said…”

“Do you really want a romantic relationship with me, Dan?” Phil spoke, interrupting Dan mid-sentence.

“Yes, I want that but if you don’t it’s okay I can just…” Dan sighed again, not really knowing what to expect from it.

“What if I also want to be with you? Romantically, I mean.” Phil suddenly said, making Dan look at him as if he was mad.

“You want to be with me? You want to be my…” Dan paused, not really knowing if he should voice the 'word’ or not.

“Boyfriend?” Phil finished it for him, a small smile showing on his face, “Yeah, I want to… and I have been wanting too for a long time now.” Phil confessed, blushing a bit.

“Are you telling me that we both have been wanting to go further in this 'friends with benefits’ thing and we waited till now to say it?” Dan almost screamed at their stupidness. Yeah, he couldn’t describe it any other way.

“Hey, don’t be mad” Phil grabbed Dan’s hand, lacing their fingers together. ‘’You could say we were fools with benefits now’’ making both of them chuckle a bit but Phil turned serious again before continuing. “I was afraid I would lose you forever and I didn’t want that…”

Dan calmed down a bit when he felt his hand in Phil’s. It was different from all those times when he and Phil had laced hands while they had sex… It felt nice. “I was afraid of that too. I was afraid you didn’t want this with me that’s why mostly I continued with the agreement we had. At least that way I could still keep you close to me…” his voice quieted down in the last few words.

Phil brought Dan into a much needed hug, scooting a bit closer, where both instantly relaxed in each others arms. It felt safe. It was safe. After what it seemed like hours they finally separated but Dan let his arms rest around Phil’s shoulders, bringing his face a bit closer too.

“I have been wanting to do something I couldn’t do in our agreement, and I would like to do it now if you let me…” Dan whispered, biting his bottom lip.

Phil curiously looked at him, as if he didn’t remember what Dan was talking about, “What are you talking about? What couldn’t we do?”

“I’m talking about this…” but before Dan could press their lips together in a deep kiss a piercing voice was heard through the garden’s entrance “Philip Lester! Family pictures NOW!”

Both of them separated, jumping away from each other at Phil’s aunt’s voice, who was waiting for Phil to come to her so they could go an take the pictures.

“Sorry Dan I…” Phil apologized, standing up form the bench, not really knowing what to do about his aunt’s interruption.

“Go, I will be around.” Dan softly said, a small smile appearing, “but, find me later so we can take a picture, okay?”

“Okay.” Phil mirrored his smile and started walking backwards towards his aunt, not taking his eyes out of Dan who was just looking at him and mouthing him to go.

“Philip we don’t have all day!” his aunt’s voice called for him again, making him turn around and run towards her.

Dan just had to laugh a the way his aunt was scolding him for being late to the photo session. He could have a drink while he waited for his boyfriend to come back. He giggled on his way to the bar.

Boyfriend, what a nice word.

_____________

The wedding had ended and Phil was driving Dan to his flat. He and Dan had managed to take a few pictures and dance a bit even though their coordination wasn’t the best they had a good time. Phil had been wanting to continue what was about to happen in the garden a few hours ago, but they didn’t seem to be alone and he didn’t really feel comfortable kissing Dan as he wanted to in front of his family. It would have to wait.

“It was fun.” Dan’s soft and tired voice startled him from his concentrated driving, “I’m glad I had the honor of being your plus one.”

“I’m glad you accepted the invitation, I don’t know if I could have handled my family by myself.” they both laughed at Phil’s response and before he could say anything more Phil parked the car in front of Dan’s building, indicating they had arrived.

“We’re here” the blue eyed commented, turning off the ignite and unbuckling his seatbelt, Dan doing the same. “Can I walk you up?”

Dan just nodded and exited the car, waiting for Phil to do the same and walking towards the entrance of the building, patiently waiting for the elevator, a comfortable silence between the two on the way up to Dan’s floor where in a few steps they finally reached the door.

Dan leaned back against his front door, looking at Phil, “Thank you for today… boyfriend.” It felt a bit weird to say it still, even though it had a familiar ring to it.

They both chuckled, still not believing they had had the courage to take a step forward in their relationship. “You are welcome… boyfriend.” Phil responded, moving slowly towards Dan so he was closer to him, their foreheads almost touching.

“Do you think we could finish now what we were about to do in the garden?” Phil shyly asked, looking into Dan’s brown eyes, which were more black than brown.

“Well, no one is stopping you, right?” Dan teased, grabbing Phil’s tie and bringing him a bit closer than he was, their foreheads now touching.

Phil shook his head and closed the few centimetres that were separating their lips, slowly caressing each other, enoying the new sensation that they hadn’t been able to feel in a long time. Soon Phil’s hands made their way to Dan’s waist, bringing him closer as they both deepened the kiss, tongues teasing each other trying to remember the taste since that first time they slept together, a few moans escaping their mouths, not really wanting to stop. Dan moved his free hand to Phil’s hair, trying to bring him even closer.

Once air was needed they reclutantly separated but didn’t let go of each other’s bodies, “why did we establish that stupid rule of not kissing with tongue?” Dan asked in a few breaths.

“I don’t know, I guess we thought it had been enough when it clearly was not.” and with that Phil leaned in again, biting Dan’s bottom lip as if asking for permission to kiss him again, which the brown eyed gladly granted him closing the space between them once more.

“Stay, please.” Dan whispered once they parted their lips again. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to but I wanna sleep next to you. We never stayed to sleep and I want that, I want to know how is it to sleep next to you.” he rushed out, feeling that he needed to get those feelings out of his chest.

Phil looked at him, a soft smile on his face. One of his hands cupped Dan’s cheek, making him lean into the touch, “If you want me to stay I will. I bet you are adorable trying to evade the first rays of sunlight that make its way through your curtains.”

Dan playfully hit him on the chest, creating a small space between them but quickly grabbing Phil by the tie again and kissing him, not deepening it, just brushing their lips together as he fished his keys from the front pocket, trying to skillfully open the door but not succeding.

Phil separated from him, chuckling at what his boyfriend was trying to do, “now, open it.”

Dan quickly turned around and easily unlocked the door, blindly throwing his keys somewhere into he hallway before grabbing Phil by the hand and closing the front door by pushing the blue eyed’s body against it, kissing him passionatelly for who knows how many minutes till they made it into Dan’s bed, where they continued kisssing till early hours into the morning.

You could say they only stopped to confess truthful 'I love you’s that ended up in sweet love making.  

_____________

Dan and Phil had been dating for a month already. They went on multiple dates, that weren’t that different from what they did when they had only been friends, but now they got to kiss each other and hold hands wherever and whenever they wanted. And the sex had gotten much better, which was a bonus to be honest.

They had just finished a round of slow morning sex and were just laying in the middle of Dan’s bed, naked and kissing lazily while their bodies were covered by the thin sheet protecting them from the early morning chill.

Dan was about to push his boyfriend into the mattress so he laid underneath him when suddenly Phil stopped moving his lips, separating their bodies a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asked, looking into Phil’s eyes, an alarmed expression appearing on his face.

Phil just stood up, running around the bedroom, picking up the clothes that were scattered around it and starting to dress himself, “I promised Martyn and Cornelia I would pick them up from the airport in about an hour since they are coming back today from their honeymoon!”

Phil just finished putting on his shoes when he took a last look at his boyfriend, who was just looking at him with an amused expression, laying in bed as he leaned back on his elbows with his bare chest marked by multiple hickeys, messy curls on top of his head while bitting his bottom lip as he tried to repress a laugh and the sheet just covering enough not to tempt Phil to go back to bed with him.

“One last kiss before you go?” Dan said in a sweet tone, one that he knew Phil couldn’t resist.

Phil rolled his eyes but smiled, crawling into bed again over the sheets, pushing his body between Dan’s legs as he leaned down to kiss him, his hands resting next to Dan’s waist, trying not to crush him.

Dan smiled against the kiss, lifting his right hand to Phil’s nape, caressing the small baby hairs there and bringing him closer while he bit his boyfriend’s bottom lip, making Phil open up his mouth so their tongues could caress each other, making the kiss more eager than before, earning a few moans from the blue eyed.

The hand on Phil’s nape made its’ way down to Phil’s jeans, unbottoning them slowly, palming his boyfriend’s already hardness, making him groan loudly.

“You know what? They can get a taxi.”

And with that Dan flipped them, making Phil’s back hit the soft mattress as he let his boyfriend undress him again so they could enjoy another round of morning sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
